


Sweet Dreams Cas

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fluffy drabble I wrote based on this post I found on tumblr http://casinthongs.tumblr.com/post/106559353669/supernovastiel-but-when-cas-cant-sleep-he</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Cas

"Well," Dean stood up and stretched lazily. "I think I'm going to go to bed."  
"Okay." Cas responded. "It's early, are you feeling well Dean?"  
Dean chuckled under his breath and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "I'm fine Cas, but thanks for asking." Dean turned off the television but left the light on for Cas and walked into his bedroom, falling into bed. He barely had the energy to strip off his clothes and crawl under the covers. Just when he got the covers wrapped around him so he was comfortable he heard the door squeak open. "Cas? What's up?"  
"Nothing, I'm going to bed as well Dean."  
Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to always go to bed when I do, right?"  
"Would you rather be in that big, cold, bed all by yourself?" Cas teased as he slid under the covers.  
Dean pulled him against him and chuckled again. "Okay, I'm not complaining." He smiled, kissing Cas's forehead. "I like sleeping a lot better with you wrapped in my arms."  
"I thought so." Cas also smiled and lay his head in the crook of Deans neck. "Goodnight Dean."  
"Night Cas."  
Dean felt Cas shift on the mattress and sigh loudly. Cas obviously didn't want to disturb Dean so he kept quiet. Soon though he placed Dean's hand in his hair and used his hand rake Dean's fingers through his hair. Soon Dean got the hint and gently began massaging Cas's scalp. "Mmm." Cas smiled sleepily and Dean kissed the tip of Cas's nose. Dean let his fingers trail through Cas's hair, enjoying the way it made Cas so happy.   
"Can't sleep?" Dean asked quietly.  
"Not yet." Cas whispered. Dean smiled, they both knew what would happen. The lulling motion of Dean's hand in Cas's hair would send Cas straight to sleep. Cas shifted again, this time moving closer to Dean. He let his arms wrap around his boyfriend and smiled over at him. "Dean?"  
"Mmm?"  
"How many more times do you think well do this?"  
"Be together? A hell of a long time I hope."  
"Good." Cas whispered, resting his cheek against Dean's. His breathing slowed steadily until he fell asleep. Dean ran his hand along Cas's hair one last time before kissing him on the lips.  
"Sweet dreams Cas."


End file.
